villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghostface (Scream TV Series)
Ghostface is an identity adopted by the main antagonists of Scream: The TV Series. It is the television adaptation of the original character who stalks and kills the teenagers of the small town of Lakewood. Ghostface was created by Jill E. Blotevogel. Regardless to the identity under the costume, Ghostface was voiced by Mike Vaughn in seasons 1 and 2, and by Roger L. Jackson in season 3. In the first season finale, it is revealed that Ghostface, nicknamed the Lakewood Slasher, is actually Piper Shaw, who is Brandon James' daughter. In Season 2, her accomplice takes over the mantle of Ghostface, and he is later revealed to be her secret boyfriend Kieran Wilcox. In season 3, the new killers are revealed to be Beth and Jamal Elliot. Physical appearance Ghostface of the first two seasons wears a "darker, more organic mask" compared to the original mask. It was originally a post-op surgical mask which was worn by Brandon James when he killed five high school students on the night of October 31, 1994. Additionally, Ghostface also wears a black hooded military-style poncho, black pants, gloves, and combat boots. In season 3, Ghostface came back to the original cinematic costume. Victims Season 1 *1: Tyler O'Neill - Decapitated (Piper) *2: Nina Patterson- Throat slit (Piper) *3: Rachel Murray - Hung from her balcony (Kieran) *4: Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in the back; bled out (Piper) *5: Will Belmont - Sliced open (Piper) *6: Deputy Roberts - Stabbed multiple times in the stomach (Piper) *7: Clark Hudson - Disemboweled (Piper) *8: Grayson Pfeiffer - Throat slit (Piper) Season 2 *9: Jake Fitzgerald - Disemboweled with scythe (Kieran) *10: Eddie Hayes - Hit over head with bottle, stabbed multiple times with corkscrew (Kieran) - Confirmed by Showrunner Michael Gans. http://ew.com/article/2016/08/16/scream-killer-season-2/ *11: Seth Branson - Hand sliced off, stabbed, burned alive (Kieran) *12: Haley Meyers - Stabbed multiple times in chest and stomach (Kieran) *13: Zoë Vaughn - Drowned after being locked in a coffin in a lake (Kieran) *14: Quinn Maddox - Impaled with pitchfork (Kieran) *15: Deputy Stevens - Stabbed multiple times (Kieran) *16: Eli Hudson - Stabbed, shot multiple times (Kieran) *17: Prison Guard - Neck twisted in 180 degrees (Third Killer) *18: Kieran Wilcox - Throat slit/back of neck impaled with hunting knife (Third Killer) Season 3 *19: Tommy Jenkins - Stabbed in the neck before having his head covered with a plastic bag *20: which quickly fills up with his own blood (Jamal) *20: Avery Collins - thrown over the balcony at the silent disco rave and was impaled on a spike upon landing (Jamal) *21: Latavious - Throat slashed (off screen) (Jamal) *22: Shane - A deadly dose of drugs was injected into his eye; A ladder dropped on his windpipe (Beth) *23: Luther Thompson - Stabbed in the stomach and crushed to death with a car crusher (Jamal) *24: Manny - Leg broken with a tire iron and burned to death in a car (Beth) *25: Amir Ayoub - Stabbed and split down the middle with a bone saw (Beth) *26: Officer B. Westbrook - Stabbed in the back of the head and burned to death (Beth) *27: Jamal Elliot - Stabbed with a trash picker multiple times and tortured; Blood loss (Beth) Equipment Buck 120 Ghostface uses a Buck 120 bowie knife to kill his/her victims, although some of their victims are killed using alternative methods. 199 Voice Changer Used by Ghostface to conceal the voice of the person using the mantle. Similar to Roman Bridger, Ghostface can mimic the voices of other people when using it. According to Audrey Jensen, it is called a "199 voice changer" and she used the changer in one of her films. Phone Used by Ghostface to call or text his targets, often gloating them. This phone cannot be tracked, which makes both the location and identity of the person using the mantle incognito. Identities *Piper Shaw - Season 1 *Kieran Wilcox - Season 2, accomplice Season 1 *Third Killer - Season 2 (Halloween) *Beth - Season 3 *Jamal Elliot - Season 3 Behind the Scenes *The mask Ghostface wears evokes Jason Voorhees' hockey mask, Michael Myers' mask, and the original mask from the films. Quotes Trivia *Ghostface's original name was going to be Hush. This was changed so the series could stay true to the films' elements. **Additionally, the mask was originally made out of human flesh. When the pilot was finished, the mask was redesigned and had to be digitally altered in certain scenes to include the current white mask. *The Ghostface killer in the second season - revealed to be Kieran Wilcox - has the highest body count in the Scream franchise. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Rapists